


Hey, brother

by Emiliya



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, M/M, Out of Character, POV Bucky Barnes, POV First Person, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25241953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emiliya/pseuds/Emiliya
Summary: Хэй, Стиви, а помнишь, как все начиналось?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 2





	Hey, brother

**Author's Note:**

> Songfic: AVICII — Hey, brother

Хэй, Стиви, а помнишь, как все начиналось?

Нас было двое. Всегда только двое. Только ты и я, против всего мира. Вместе, до конца.

Хэй, Стив, а помнишь, как все началось?

Я был один. И ты пришел за мной, будто из Рая. Спустился в Ад за несчастным грешником, чтобы сказать, что и не грешник он вовсе, а просто тот самый неудачник, которого перепутали в списках. Что больше нет войны, потому что появился _ангел_ , с небес спустившийся за нами ( ~~грешниками~~ ) в Ад.

Хэй, Капитан, а помнишь, как это было?

Мы были вместе и будто порознь. Ты был прекрасным ангелом из Рая, а я — все тем же грешником несчастным. ~~В~~ ~~тех~~ ~~списках~~ ~~не~~ ~~было~~ ~~ошибки.~~ Ты был предвестником победы, которая все никак не наступала, но шла нам — _тебе!_ — навстречу. Ты стал ее символом, ее любимчиком. И я... Впервые оказался лишним.

Хэй, Кэп, а помнишь, как это произошло?

Ты был везунчиком. Сверхчеловеком. Ты... Не мог умереть во время той судьбоносной операции. Никто бы ( ~~я~~ ~~бы~~ ) не допустил подобного. ~~Я~~ ~~умер~~ ~~вместо~~ ~~тебя?~~

_Я был так рад этому покою._

~~У~~ ~~меня~~ ~~забрали~~ ~~даже~~ ~~это.~~

....хэй? Стиви? Не помнишь, как все случилось?

Ты никогда не мог отпустить меня, ведь так? Я только поэтому не умер в том ущелье, верно? Потому что если Ангелы кого-то выбирают, их избранные обречены (на вечную боль). Ну почему ты... Не мог просто жить? Мой ангел. Мой брат. Мой...

....

_Не помню._

Хэй. Стив? А помнишь, как все произошло?

Мой ангел вновь пришел за грешником, чтобы забрать из собственноручно созданного Ада. Я думаю, тебе не нужно было приходить, но... Когда ты вообще меня слушал, сопляк?

(я почти вспомнил)

(пожалуйста, дай мне еще немного времени)

Хэй, Стиви, а можешь мне сказать, как все произошло?

Мы вновь на поле боя и вновь сражаемся плечом к плечу. Мы снова вместе, но не одни на этот раз. Не только ты и я, а всей толпой, мы против этих монстров. До конца. _Я ~~наконец-то~~ ~~больше~~ не один._

Хэй...

— _Стиви?.._

Мой непобедимый ангел...

— Бак?!

~~Я~~ ~~так~~ ~~люблю~~ ~~тебя.~~

**Author's Note:**

> Поскольку Книга Фанфиков расстраивает меня всё больше и больше, я решила всё-таки перенести свои работы сюда. По крайней мере пока что.


End file.
